Trahison
by Atlantis's Guardian
Summary: vous allez découvrir Jack comme jamais vous ne l’aviez imaginer... Complète.


_Encore une fic' qui n'est pas à moi ! Mais bon, comme elle est géniale je ne peux que la mettre ! Je rappelle néanmoins que **RIEN N'EST A MOI ET QUE JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FANFICTION**._

_Kiss !_

Auteur : Sandy O'Neill

Genre : franchement, vous croyez vraiment que ça va servir à quelque chose, donc je n'écrirais qu'une chose : s/j

Disclaimer : sous : non, à moi : non, pour vous : oui

Résumé : vous allez découvrir Jack comme jamais vous ne l'aviez imaginer.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Trahison**

Une jeune femme se dirigea vers une berline noire, et se pencha sur la vitre arrière qui était ouverte, elle parla quelques minutes avec la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieure de la voiture et lui remit une enveloppe, puis elle se redressa et regarda l'automobile s'éloigner dans le brouillard. Elle remonta le col de son manteau, et marcha jusqu'à sa mustang 66 de couleur bleue, qu'elle démarra, et partie en direction de sa maison.

La silhouette d'un homme se découpa de derrière un arbre, il avait observé toute la scène et ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir, il resta là à regarder dans le vide, malgré le froid de ce moi de décembre, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

Lundi 23 décembre 2002

Base Cheyen Mountain

L'équipe sg1 était réunie en salle de briefing depuis près de 10 minutes et attendait toujours l'arrivée du général Hammond. Daniel et Sam discutaient tranquillement, Teal'c était impassible, tandis que Jack semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure un hairman entra dans la salle de briefing et pris la parole :

A : veuillez m'excuser mon colonel, mais le général Hammond vous demande au téléphone monsieur.

J (soudain sortit de ses pensées) : hmm ! oui passez le moi dans son bureau.

A : bien mon colonel.

Jack pris donc l'appel du général dans le bureau de ce dernier sous les regards étonnés des autres membres de sg1.

Quand le colonel revint quelques instant plus tard il annonça que le général était tombé en panne de voiture et qu'il prenait le commandement en attendant son retour.

Puis il congédia tout le monde et s'enferma dans le bureau du général.

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent faire sans rien dire, puis tous se dispersèrent.

Le général arriva trois heures plus tard et trouva le colonel O'Neill assit sur le sofa dans son bureau, il en fut étonné mais ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que lorsque le colonel avait cette expression sur le visage, c'est que les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le souhaitait.

H : bonjour colonel.

J (qui se leva et salua son supérieur) : mon général !

H : alors que ce passe-t-il ?

J : pardon monsieur ?

H (s'asseyant à son bureau) : je vous connais assez bien colonel, et quand vous avez cette tête c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, alors je vous écoute.

J (se posant sur une chaise en face de Hammond) : je me trompe peut être monsieur, mais hier j'ai surpris le major Carter entrain de remettre une enveloppe à quelqu'un dans une voiture.

H : je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de préoccupant dans tout cela colonel.

J : je ne sais pas monsieur, j'ai l'impression que depuis quelque temps elle nous cache quelque chose.

H : colonel, la vie privée du major Carter ne nous regarde en rien.

J : je sais mon général, j'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas entrain de faire une chose qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite.

H : Jack, je suis persuader que le major Carter sait ce qu'elle fait, j'ai une totale confiance en elle.

J : bien sûr mon général.

H : ne vous en faites pas colonel, je suis persuadé que le major va très bien, maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de travail, alors si vous le voulez bien.

J : je m'en vais mon général.

Jack sortit du bureau de Hammond toujours avec cette impression de malaise au fond de l'estomac, il savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et détestait ça.

Quand le colonel fut suffisamment éloigné, le général décrocha son téléphone :

H : major Carter, comment ce passe votre mission ?

S : _bien monsieur, il ne se doute de rien pour le moment, même si je l'ai aperçue hier lors de mon rendez vous avec qui vous savez._

H : justement, il va nous falloir être encore plus discret, car il vient de m'en parler et je crois qu'il se fait de fausse idées sur vous.

S : _bien mon général, et tout devrait être prêt à temps._

H : parfait, à plus tard major.

S : _à vos ordres mon général !_

Ils raccrochèrent ensemble et se remirent au travail.

Sam souriait, elle avait rendez vous dans l'après midi avec son contact, et avait hâte d'y être. Un moi auparavant le général l'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

Flash back

H : major j'ai une mission a vous confier.

S : je vous écoute monsieur.

H : vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le NID cherche par tout les moyen de s'emparer de la base, et pour une fois je crois que nous allons nous servir d'eux.

S : je vous demande pardon mon général ?

H : ne vous méprenez pas major, le NID possède une chose que le Pentagone voudrait récupérer, et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir y parvenir, sans vous faire promener par des scientifiques qui vous prendraient de haut.

S : puis je savoir de quoi il s'agit monsieur ?

H : j'y viens, connaissez vous le réacteur F8600 ?

S : j'en ai effectivement vaguement entendu parler, mais il me semble qu'il a été dérober à l'armée après sa mise au point, il y a de cela quinze ans, cependant je ne pourrais rien vous dire dessus, il m'est totalement inconnu.

H : aucune importance, par contre connaissez vous son concepteur ?

S : non mon général.

H : avant de vous dévoiler son nom, je tiens a vous dire que ce réacteur est unique et n'a pas d'égal sur cette planète si on ne tient pas compte de l'existence du naquada. Son concepteur, un militaire, après son vol, a décidé de rompre tout contact avec le monde scientifique et de se consacrer entièrement à sa carrière militaire.

S : excusez moi mon général, mais ne serait il pas plus simple de faire appel à lui pour cette affaire ?

H : justement, je ne pense pas que le colonel O'Neill soit d'accord avec cette action.

S (vraiment, mais alors vraiment très étonnée) : … (que rien ne sortie de sa bouche)

H (essayant de se retenir de rire devant la tête de son subordonné) : vous m'avez bien compris major.

S : mais je croyais que le colonel était allergique à tout ce qui ce rapproche de près ou de loin aux sciences.

H : eh bien non, ce pense que ce n'est qu'une façade qu'il se donne, il a consacré une dizaine d'année à la réalisation et à la conception de ce projet, lorsque le F8600 fut volé il s'est fabriqué un rôle de militaire sur mesure qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis lors, mais je sais qu'il continue à chercher les responsables pendant ses congés.

S : si je comprends bien mon général, vous voulez que je retrouve un réacteur volé il y a environ dix ans par le NID, et ce sans que le colonel le sache ?

H : c'est exact major, vous devez aussi savoir que les scientifique à la botte du NID ne sont toujours pas en mesure de faire fonctionner ce réacteur, et ne connaissent pas celui qui l'a mis au point, sinon vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils s'en seraient pris au colonel depuis longtemps.

S : par où dois je commencer monsieur ?

H (en lui tendant un dossier classé TOP SECRET) : ce dossier contient toutes les informations nécessaire à votre mission. Je vous fais confiance pour régler cette affaire le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que tout ceci est officieux, et de ce fait personne ne doit être au courant.

S : à vos ordres mon général.

H : vous pouvez disposer.

S : merci monsieur.

H : Sam… fait attention.

S (souriant) : ne t'inquiètes pas oncle Georges.

Fin du flash back.

Le colonel ne savait pas quoi faire, sg1 était en vacance ce soir et il n'avait rien prévu pour Noël, il se décida d'aller voir son major pour éclaircir la situation.

Il se dirigea donc vers le labo et fut étonné de voir Sam habillée en civil qui courrait pour intercepter l'ascenseur.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, mais quoi ?

? : écoutez moi, je mets ma carrière en jeu dans cette histoire, qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ?

S : rien ! mais une chose est sûre si vous ne me faites pas entrer dans ce hangar, il n'y a pas que votre carrière qui sera en danger, est ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

? : parfaitement.

S : en avant !

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans un ancien hangar dans la zone industrielle de Colorado Springs (c'est pas là qu'ils ont tournés Dr Quinn ? ? je sais LA FERME ! !), il y faisait sombre, et apparemment il n'y avait personne, étrange pensa Sam, comment un appareil d'une telle importance, et d'une telle puissance, pouvait être laissé sans surveillance.

? : ne vous y fiez pas, ils sont là.

S : qui ça ?

? : eux, enfin je veux dire le NID, ils savent que vous devez venir.

S : je sais, ils croient que je vais les aider à faire fonctionner le réacteur.

? : vous jouez à un jeu dangereux major.

S : pas plus que vous.

Elle l'assomma avec la cross de son revolver, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait un labo plutôt bien aménagé pour le lieu (imaginez une pièce totalement stérile sous une tente en plastique accessible par un sas de décontamination avec lumière blanche pareil que dans X-Files). Elle pénétra donc dans le labo après avoir revêtue une combinaison étanche, elle se rapprocha de la table de travail, et fut impressionnée par la petitesse de l'objet de ses recherches. En effet le réacteur n'était pas plus grand qu'une canette de soda (ou de bière pour ceux qui préfèrent … bande d'alcoolos). Sam ouvrit la mallette qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et y déposa le réacteur, puis repartie par le même chemin. Elle ne se rendit pas compte au moment de remonter dans sa voiture qu'une personne l'observait depuis le trottoir d'en face.

Elle rentra directement à la base, estimant qu'il était pour l'instant trop dangereux de passer par chez elle.

Arrivée sur le parking de Cheyenne Mountain, une Jeep se gara à coté d'elle et un colonel plutôt en colère déboula et ouvrit sa portière.

S : mon colonel, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

J (vraiment en colère) : je crois que c'est plutôt à vous de me le dire Carter !

S (essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme) : je vous demande pardon monsieur ?

J : surtout ne faites pas l'innocente, depuis quand traficotez vous avec le NID ? et je veux la vérité Carter ! !

S (un peu en colère quand même) : comment osez vous ?

J : dites moi que je me trompe, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez un jour une taupe à la botte des copains de Maybourne !

S (vraiment toute rouge elle aussi) : écoutez moi bien, je n'ai strictement aucune explication à vous donnez, alors si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec mon poing dans la figure laissez moi passer, et si vous n'êtes pas content c'est la même chose.

J : vous frôlez l'insubordination major ! !

S : collez moi un rapport ! ! maintenant excusez moi mais le général Hammond m'attend ! ! !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, elle le poussa sur le côté et se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs.

Jack quant à lui, s'appuya contre la voiture de Sam, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait même pas démentie.

Pensée de Jack : comment ai je pu être si stupide, elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite. Je me suis vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, alors que pendant ce temps là elle devait bien rire avec ses amis du NID. Mon pauvre Jack, tu les attire toutes c'est pas possible !

Il cogna ensuite dans les pneus de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la base les mains enfouies dans les poches de son treillis (il est trop mignon comme ça… on se calme les filles).

Une heure plus tard 

Bureau du général Hammond

Toc, toc, toc (comment je fais trop bien les bruitages).

H : entrez !

? : mon général, vous avez cinq minutes ?

H : ah, Jack, entrez, justement je voulais vous parler, asseyez vous.

J : monsieur, si je puis me permettre…

H : vous ne le pouvez pas colonel ! est ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? le major sort à peine de ce bureau, et c'est limite si elle ne s'est pas mise à pleurer sur mon épaule.

J : je…

H : écoutez ! (il a l'air colère comme ça mais en fait il est plutôt calme malgré la magnifique carnation rouge de son joli crane) je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Maintenant tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est qu'elle a travaillé pour moi ces dernières semaine, et que vous n'aviez pas à être au courant. Alors faites ce que vous voulez, mais présentez lui au moins vos excuses.

J (perdu mais aussi honteux de son comportement envers son major) : mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais.

H : colonel, allez lui parler, mais je dois vous dire, qu'elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne pensait pas rester à la base si vous n'aviez même plus confiance en elle.

J (la tête dans ses mains) : mer….(biiippp, pas de gros mots…c'est un ff tout public).

H (très calme) : colonel, Sam est aussi ma nièce, je l'ai fait sauter sur mes genoux quand elle était petite, et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle soit malheureuse, elle a eu sa dose. Mais je sais aussi que ce que vous lui avez dit tout à l'heure ça lui a brisé le cœur, et que vous risquez de la perdre, si vous n'allez pas la voire immédiatement.

J : comment voulez vous que je me face pardonner après ce que je lui ai dit.

H : c'est une femme Jack, vous trouverez.

J : je vais essayer.

Il sortit sans plus un mot, laissant un général souriant en pensant que celle qu'il considère comme sa fille allait peut être enfin sortir de la coquille dans laquelle elle c'était enfermée depuis maintenant six ans.

Labo de Sam

Cela faisait une heure que le colonel O'Neill tournait dans les couloirs de la base en ressassant dans sa tête ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire pour que son major puisse lui pardonner.

Rien, il n'avait rien trouvé, mais décida de se lancer en passant pour la quatrième fois devant la porte du laboratoire. Il frappa, mais personne ne lui répondit, il ouvrit alors la porte mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Dépité, il se dirigea alors vers ses quartiers.

SG1 EST DEMANDE EN SALLE DE BREIFFING, JE REPETE, SG1 EST DEMANDE EN SALLE DE BREIFFING.

Le général se tenait devant la vitre qui donnait sur la porte des étoiles, lorsque Daniel arriva suivit de près par Jack.

D : général ?

H : asseyez vous, je voulais vous prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant vous êtes en vacances, Teal'c est partit rendre visite à sa famille, et le major Carter est déjà rentrée chez elle.

J : monsieur je…

H : je vous en prie Jack, laissez moi finir. Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre cette mallette avant de partir, et de vous dire qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir perdue votre confiance.

Notre Daniel international (oui je sais d'hab. on dit national, mais hé quant même c Daniel, il le vaut bien) regarda Jack sans comprendre, ce dernier avait les yeux fixé sur la mallette.

D : Jack ? qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

J : j'ai encore foiré Daniel.

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la mallette posée sur la table et l'ouvrit. Il cru que ses jambes allait le laisser tomber quand il l'aperçue, il se laissa tombé sur un fauteuil la tête dans ses mains et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son fils une larme coula le long de sa joue.

J (presque inaudible) : comment ?

H : c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le retrouver, elle ne vous en a pas parlé pour vous protéger, sachant que vous étiez le seul capable de le faire fonctionner. Elle a mené une enquête de terrain au sein du NID, s'alliant à eux en prétextant les aider. Mais en fait elle s'est servit d'eux et a réussit.

D : heu…de quoi vous parlez ?

J : de ça !

Il tourna vers Daniel la mallette ouverte. Ce dernier regarda à l'intérieur mais avait toujours cette expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

D : oui bien sûr. Heu, qu'est ce que c'est ?

(alors là, pour ceux qui ne se tiennent pas au courant : ce n'est qu'un mythe de la physique purement théorique. Maintenant pour les scientifiques : j'espère que vous allez apprécier en connaisseur, et que je n'ai pas écrit trop de conneries. Ha une dernière chose, il est impossible que notre réacteur soit de cette taille, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un ff et que je n'ai pas les moyens techniques de reproduire la centrale de la Hague, non sérieusement je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ça pourrait ressembler contrairement aux autres)

J : un réacteur.

D : oui et alors ? 

Jack se leva et regarda la porte : il s'agit du premier et du seul réacteur nucléaire à fusion froide de la planète. (en fait le 23/03/1989, deux électroniciens américains annoncèrent qu'ils avaient réussi une réaction de fusion à froid mais leurs résultats ont été remis en cause par d'autres expériences mieux conduites).

D : d'accord… et c'est pas bien ?

J : au contraire Daniel, la fusion nucléaire est très répandu dans l'univers, les noyaux d'atomes fusionnent en permanence au sein des étoiles. Pour réaliser la fusion des noyaux d'atomes il faut vaincre leur répulsion électrostatique et les ramener au contact l'un de l'autre. Alors ils s'interpénètrent, forment très brièvement un noyau unique qui se redécompose en noyau différents de ceux dont on est parti. Il y a deux méthodes de fusion, par voie du confinement magnétique et par voie du confinement inertiel. En vous passant tous les détails techniques, dans les deux cas la majeure partie de l'énergie de fusion est emportée par les neutrons. Ces particules cèdent leur énergie à une enceinte extérieure qui devient source d'énergie thermique. Alors que le F8600 est théoriquement inconcevable par la plupart des scientifiques, il permet une réaction de fusion à froid, c'est à dire à température ambiante, par électrolyse de l'eau lourde.

D (la bouche ouverte et ses lunettes sur le bout du nez) : et … comment vous savez ça vous ?

J (toujours face à la porte) : c'est moi qui l'ai conçu.

D : ok, j'arrive à concevoir que ce soit de vous, mais quel est le rapport avec Sam, et pourquoi elle dit que vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

J (se retournant vers Daniel) : je lui ai dit qu'elle…qu'elle était une taupe du NID, et je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'avais pas confiance en elle.

D : voyons Jack, vous êtes stupide ou totalement aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle serait capable de n'importe quoi pour vous, et elle vient encore une fois de le prouver.

H : je suis d'accord, allez la voir, elle doit être chez elle.

J : comment le savez vous ?

H : ma femme et moi devons passez le réveillon de Noël chez elle, en compagnie du docteur Frasier et de Cassandra. On s'est rendu compte que depuis plusieurs années elle le passait seule chez elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne part pas en vacance, elle n'a nul part où aller, Jacob est loin et quant à Marc c'est comme si elle n'existait pas pour lui.

J : je ne savais pas.

H : personne ne le sais Jack, on voulait vous faire une surprise et vous faire venir à la base le matin de Noël pour vous remettre le réacteur et un labo à votre disposition.

J : je pourrais plus la regarder en face.

D : il le faudra bien Jack.

H : j'ai peut être une idée, mais c'est à vous de voir.

…

Mardi 24 décembre 2002

Appartement de Daniel Jackson

? : vous croyez vraiment que ça va lui plaire Daniel ?

D : Jack vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

J : non, c'est juste là je suis plus sûr de rien, ça ce trouve elle va me foutre son poing dans la tête et ce sera fini.

D : alors là ça m'étonnerais.

J : pourquoi ?

D : j'ai beau savoir depuis hier que vous êtes un grand physicien, j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous êtes stupide.

J : quoi ?

D : dites moi une chose, que ressentez vous pour elle ?

J : je … je la respecte, c'est une femme magnifique, très intelligente, redoutable au combat, je la considère comme une amie, mais pourquoi ?

D : la vérité Jack ! pour un fois, SVP

J (qui commençait à s'énerver) : qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, que je ne me pardonnerais jamais de lui avoir fait du mal comme hier, que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, que je l'aime plus que ma vie !

D (avec un petit sourire en coin) : par exemple, c'est un bon début. Alors si je vous dis que c'est pareil pour elle, vous croyez que vous allez vous décider à descendre les trois étages de cet immeuble pour rejoindre la voiture du général qui nous attend depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure ?

Fier de lui il sortit de son appartement laissant un Jack bouche bée derrière lui. Ce dernier repris alors un peu confiance et se précipita à la suite de Daniel.

J : Daniel ! ! attendez moi ! !

…

Maison de Samantha Carter

Ding dong !

(je sais oui, toujours aussi douée pour les bruitages)

S : j'arrive ! Cassy ? tu peux éteindre le four s'il te plais ?

C : tout de suite !

S : merci

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit que le général et sa femme et les serra dans ses bras, puis quand ils furent entrés Daniel se précipita sur elle pour l'embrasser (mais non bande de vicelard, on parle de Daniel là, c'était juste pour empêcher la répétition de «la serra dans ses bras», c'est vrai quoi après ça fait trop charger… oui, je sais LA FERME).

S : Daniel ! je ne savais pas que vous veniez !

D : surprise !

S (avec un sourire malicieux elle lui chuchota à l'oreille) : c'est Janet qui va être contente.

Daniel rougit comme une tomate et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà les autres.

Sam se retourna pour refermer la porte lorsqu'elle le vit, il était là, immobile, son regard plongé dans le sien, reflétant toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir.

J : bonsoir.

Sam ne répondit pas et continua à le fixer.

J : je peux entrer ?

Toujours sans un mot, elle se déplaça sur le côté pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il n'osait pas bouger, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait peur.

J : je tenais à vous demander pardon, j'ai été injuste avec vous.

Elle le fixait toujours sans rien dire, sans aucune expression sur son visage.

J : je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez plus me parler. Mais je voudrais vous dire avant de partir que je vous remercie, c'est la deuxième fois que vous me ramenez à la vie, et je ne vous en serais jamais assez reconnaissant, alors merci, et … je … je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant … entre amis.

S : attendez, je voudrais que vous compreniez une chose.

J : je vous écoute.

S (se retenant de pleurer) : j'ai toujours tout fait,… depuis la première minute … pour acquérir votre confiance, et je croyais vraiment … avoir réussi. Vous nous avez toujours menti, … vous m'avez toujours menti en prétendant détester tout ce qui ce rapportait aux sciences, et je ne vous en ai pas voulu, pas une seule seconde. J'ai risqué ma carrière et ma vie pour vous restituer ce qui vous avez été volé. Et sans aucunes explications, … juste de vagues impressions, vous me jetez littéralement à la figure … que je vous ai trahi. Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça fait ? Est ce que vous savez ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand vous m'avez dit ça ? Ce qu'on ressent lorsque la personne à qui on tient le plus au monde vous jette ça à la figure, c'est indescriptible. Vous avez cassé quelque chose et je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour le surmonter … pour vous pardonner … en ayant la crainte que ça recommence.

N'en pouvant plus elle se retourna pour pleurer.

Jack ne savait pas si il devait lui laisser du temps et qu'il s'en aille ou si il faillait qu'il reste, pour tout clarifier. Il aperçue Daniel qui lui faisait signe depuis la cuisine de continuer, ce qu'il fit.

J : ça ne peut pas recommencer.

S (pleurant toujours) : qu'est ce qui … qui m'en donne la preuve ?

J (se rapprochant d'elle) : rien, j'espère juste que tu me refera confiance.

S (lui faisant face) : pourquoi ?

J (inspirant à fond, comme pour prendre du courage) : parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, (plongeant son regard dans le sien et lui prenant les mains) j'ai douté de toi et j'en suis désolé, mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime plus que tout et que rien ne pourra y changer.

Sam le regardait intensément comme pour le sonder, ne voyant que de l'amour et de la peur dans son regard elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, laissant toujours les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

S (presque sans voix) : moi aussi je t'aime Jack.

Ils se serrèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand ils se séparèrent la bouche de l'un trouva naturellement le chemin de celle de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre se pardonnant l'un l'autre.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent et … mettant toujours les pieds dans le plat …

D : bah alors qu'est ce que vous faites on a faim nous !

Fin

Bon alors je suis désolée pour les petites interruptions, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez remarqué que pour une fois ils ne se sautent pas dessus sauvagement pour assouvir une pulsion sexuelle animale (je progresse lol)

Sérieusement, j'espère que ce ff vous a plut, et je tiens a m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, que je sais énormes (c'est impardonnable).

Gros bisous.

Sandy O'Neill

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! A plus ! _

_Warrior Atlantis_


End file.
